Admiradores de San Valentìn
by fanfic designer
Summary: Kazuki pensó que tendría un San Valentín tranquilo sin embargo cual equivocado estaba! sus admiradores le dan una sorpresa y además parece agregarse uno nuevo a la lista Juubei/Kazuki; Ban/Kazuki; Toshiki/Kazuki , Kazuki/Ren (en conclusión todos con Kazu XD) One shot .Que lo disfruten! gracias por leer! y desde ya feliz dìa de san Valentin!


**Hola que tal como están todos .. ya es febrero y el amor esta en el aire .. así que no podía faltar el típico fic de San Valentín ! jajajaja sip.. adivinaron.. chocolates, dulces, pastelillos, caries dentales XD y por supuesto un fic para la ocasión .. por favor no dejen de leer y de comentar, espero sea de su agrado **

**Disclaimer: **GB no me pertenece es propiedad de sus respectivos autores , no hago esto con fines lucrativos sino de entretenimiento así que ya lo saben .

**Notas:** Contiene yaoi , OCP notas de pie de página y explicaciones entre paréntesis , Capítulo Único

**Parejas:** Juubei/Kazuki; Ban/Kazuki; Toshiki/Kazuki , Kazuki/Ren (en conclusión todos con Kazu XD)

**Género**: Romance/Humor

**Sumary: **Kazuki pensó que tendría un San Valentín tranquilo sin embargo cual equivocado estaba sus admiradores le dan una sorpresa y además parece agregarse uno nuevo a la lista . One shot . Que lo disfruten!

**Admiradores de San Valentín**

Como cada 14 de febrero ,día de San Valentín , Kazuki ya estaba listo para el empalagoso y largo día que le esperaba con Juubei .. y pese a lo anticuado que seria (lo conocía tan bien ,más bien a la perfección , el lado romántico del Kakei siempre era así) no le cambiaria su forma de ser por nada del mundo , Juubei era Juubei y a él le gusta mucho , sonrió para sus adentros y acomodó la veintena de piedras que tenia de adorno en el mueble de la sala ,para hacer un pequeño espacio para la nueva pedregosa integrante* que se agregaría esa misma tarde .

Y es que esa mañana cuando se despertó ya no encontró al Kakei solo una notita que decía que volvería por la noche , pues estaría en la fortaleza ayudando a su hermana y MakubeX, pero que luego al regresar irían a comer fuera, también le encargó que escuchara la radio , eso ultimo le pareció sospechoso e inusual pero después de todo Kazuki siempre ponía música cuando estaba solo en el apartamento, así que esa ya era una costumbre.

Revisó entre sus cosas, buscando un atuendo apropiado para la ocasión , le apenaba que Juubei gastara en comer fuera , era algo que hacían siempre en esa fecha, y aunque le había sugerido que mejor prepararan algo para comer en casa , el Kakei había insistido mucho.

Recordó con claridad como el año anterior habían ido juntos al recital de Madoka y como Juubei había leído sus diario el cual pensó perdido para siempre , se ruborizó de recordarse, allí estaba cuidadosamente envuelto en papel manila en el estante de libros junto a la enciclopedia de acupuntura de Juubei. También recordó su receta casi fallida de galletas horneadas y de lo maravilloso que lo habían pasado , llevó su mano al pecho y sintió el roce del dije carmesí* en forma de lagrima regalo cortesía de su eterno enamorado Juubei Kakei .

Estaba arreglándose el cabello, en la radio sonaba una lenta canción en inglés , cuando el recuerdo de otra persona que no era precisamente Juubei rozó sus recuerdos , haciéndole hacer una mueca , la cajita envuelta en papel brillante que contenía dos largos y sedosos listones turquesas* , lo invadió una cierta sensación de culpa , no sabía bien el porqué le había recibido aquel regalo a Midou pero sentía que no había hecho lo correcto al hacerlo , los vio largo rato pensando en cuales podían ser aquellas intensiones y se sintió un poco preocupado .

El sonido de que llamaban a la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos , cerró la cajita que contenía aquel "culpable" obsequio y se dirigió a la puerta para ver quién podría ser , vio por la rendija de la ventana antes de abrir y vio a Ren allí parada nerviosamente , dio un suspiro algo hondo , había olvidado que ese día Ren siempre llegaba con algún pequeño presente el cual siempre se sentía comprometido a aceptar con timidez .

-Hola Ren! Que sorpresa!-dijo fingiendo un poco de alegría y contento de ver a la chica

-h.. hola.. Sr. Kazuki como esta?- la voz un poco entrecortada por los nervios que siempre se apoderaban de ella cuando se trataba de ver al maestro de los hilos , los ojos de la jovencita se iluminaron en felicidad y entusiasmo al verlo , luego disimuladamente vio para el interior de apartamento con la intensión de verificar el estado del lugar .. no había moros en la costa o más bien no había "Kakeis" a la vista para ser más preciso.

-Juubei no está salió un momento a la fortaleza.. –le dijo sabiendo a la perfección que a Ren la tranquilizaba mas saber que estaba solo .

-ahh .. jajaja ya veo –mas nervios de parte de la chica , quién se sacó un paquete de chocolates de detrás de la espalda

-feliz día de san Valentín –dijo tímidamente bajando el rostro sonrojado y dándole una cajita dorada con plateado .

-ohhh.. gracias Ren .. eres muy dulce .. pasa

Los dos se quedaron sentados en el sofá sin decirse nada , un momento embarazoso e incomodo .. hasta que fue la nieta del farmaceuta la que habló y rompió el silencio .

-se le ve muy bien el cabello suelto , que largo lo tiene, muy bonito -dijo con nervios , a Kazuki se le fueron los colores al rostro había olvidado que no había terminado de acomodar su cabello cuando llegó Ren no era su intensión que lo viera así.

-SI, TE VEZ MUY BIEN .. KAZUKI ES TAN BELLO! Y SEXY!CUAC!

-Q.. Que fue eso?-la chica dio un brinco al escuchar esa voz provenir de algún lado del apartamento , Kazuki sintió que se le encogía el corazón del susto , había olvidado a Talk Machine por completo .. lo estaba poniendo en una situación muy pero muy incomoda .. y lo peor no era eso , era que Talk Machine sabia imitar la voz de Juubei demasiado bien .

-pensé que Kakei no estaba –dijo Ren dando un salto dispuesta a salir huyendo

-no .. el no está eso que oíste es nuestra loro , Talk Machine no te había contado verdad-dijo Kazuki tomando a la chica del brazo para evitar que saliera corriendo , ven te la mostraré para que le conozcas , fueron hasta la habitación de lavandería, donde estaba ubicada la jaula del ave, quien se balanceaba en su columpio

-OHHH .. jaja vaya .. que susto me dio.. que linda es.. pero esas aves están en peligro de extinción se ve muy exótica!-dijo un poco sobresaltada

-no.. en realidad nosotros no la compramos ni mucho menos , la encontramos mal herida , la llevamos al veterinario y le estuvimos buscado dueño , pero al no encontrar a nadie que le quisiera pues terminamos quedándonos con ella , sin mencionar que es la favorita de Juubei y esta súper encariñado con ella.

-CUAC! HOLA!

-hola amiguita .. –Ren estaba súper emocionada viendo al ave quién no dejaba de parlachinear y de hacer malabares y piruetas en el balancín

-jaja vaya y sabe decir piropos.. debo deducir que los escucha muy seguidos –dijo divertida al ver como Kazuki se ponía muy rojo

-CUAC! LINDO , LINDO KAZUKI..

-jajajaja lo vez – Ren seguía riendo muy divertida

-YA BASTA Talk Machine.. calladita, vamos para la sala-haló a la chica de regreso al sofá-te traeré algo de té para que probemos esos chocolates

-oh está bien gracias

-CUAC! KAZUKI.. BELLO, KAZUKI..LINDO .. KAZUKI PRECIOSO! CUAC!

-YA! SUFICIENTE! –Kazuki salió corriendo de regreso a cerrar la puerta de la lavandería y a darle de comer a Talk Machine con el fin de que se callara el pico .

Ren solo se contenía la risa mientras se hacía la desentendida , al rato regresó Kazuki con un par de tazas con té humeante y platitos para poner los chocolates .La suave música instrumental que amenizaba el ambiente se interrumpió de pronto por la voz ronca y carismática del locutor en la radio que seguía encendida .

_-BUENAS TARDES.. EN ESTE BELLO DÌA DE SAN VALENTIN.. HOY EN EL DIA DE LOS ENAMORADOS MUCHOS SON LOS QUE HAN DECIDIDO ENVIAR SUS COMENTARIOS, MENSAJES ROMANTICOS E INCLUSO CONFESIONES DE AMOR Y DECIRLE ESAS PALABRAS TAN ESPCIALES A ESE SER AMADO … _

Ren le dio un sorbo a su té y luego dio un suspiro placentero al sentir el suave sabor

-té verde verdad?.. esta delicioso!

-qué bueno que te guste , te debía que nos tomaros un té recuerdas?-le dijo con una sonrisa , agradecido que Talk Machine se hubiera callado evitándole más vergüenzas pero cuando creyó que se había salvado de incomodidades y azareos .. sucedió que en la radio :

_-Y AHORA .. TENEMOS EN LINEA A.. JUUBEI KAKEI!_

Ren dejó de beber su té y Kazuki casi escupió el suyo

-QUIERE DECIRLE ALGUNAS PALABRAS A ESA PERSONA ESPECIAL EN EL DIA DE LOS ENAMORADOS?

_-SI, UN SALUDO Y UN ABRAZO MUY ESPCIAL A KAZUKI , QUE ESPERO ESTE ESCUCHANDO LA RADIO EN ESTE MOMENTO, QUIERO QUE SEAPAS QUE ERES LO MAS IMPORTANTE EN EL MUNDO PARA MI .. QUE QUIERO ESTAR POR SIEMRPE A TU LADO PARA CUIDARTE Y PROTEGERTE , PARA ESO HE NACIDO .. TE AMO MUCHO KAZUKI FELIZ DIA DE SAN VALETIN . _

_-OHH QUE ROMANTICO AUNQUE UN POCO ANTICUADO ..DEBO DECIR GRACIAS SR. JUUBEI .. Y AHORA TENEMOS MAS CANCIONES ROMANTICAS PARA LA TARDE Y DESPUÈS MAS SALUDOS PARA LOS ENAMORADOS .. .. NO CAMBIEN DE ESTACIÒN .. POR QUE.. -tuc_

Kazuki se puso de pie y apagó la radio , tenía la cara tan roja como una manzana y no sabía ni que decir, ni que hacer , ni dónde meterse , el corazón latiéndole como un tambor en el pecho , Ren solo bebió otro sorbo de té y pasaron casi 10 minutos sin decirse nada , un silencio tan denso que bien podía haberse cortado con un cuchillo , Kazuki solo tomó un chocolate y se puso a comerlo como autómata .

-están buenos –dijo apenas, con la voz apagada ,solo para acabar con ese ambiente tan bochornoso y no morir de la vergüenza .

Se quedaron otro rato en silencio degustando lentamente el sabor del cacao , hasta que Ren dio un salto como recordando algo

-bueno .. yo debo irme.. mi abuelo debe estarme esperando .. qué bueno verlo Sr. Kazuki , me alegro que esté bien de salud , que bueno haber conocido a Talk Machine .

-oh si está bien .. yo .. gracias por el detalle , deliciosos chocolates .. y pues .. ven cuando quieras

-Gracias Sr. Kazuki cuídese.. –dijo nerviosamente mientras salía del apartamento

-Adiós –la chica se despidió y desapareció por el corredor y luego por las escaleras , Kazuki solo dejó escapar un largo suspiro había pasado el momento más bochornoso de su vida .. Juubei pagaría por eso _"En fin.. creo que terminaré de peinarme.. antes que pasen mas locuras " _

Kazuki se puso los listones turquesas los enrolló cuidadosamente y se quedó viendo como lucia con ellos , las peinetas ya las había usado para su cumpleaños ..

"-_tómalo e interprétalo como quieras "__-_ repitió la voz de Ban en su cabeza , decidió que era momento de dejar de pensar tanto y disfrutar el día de San Valentín ,al máximo no era 14 de febrero todos los días y no lo arruinaría pensando en la "_serpiente tarada"__ ._

Terminó de acomodar su cabello cuando llamaron a la puerta por segunda vez, Kazuki se quedó extrañado..

-será un cliente de la clínica?.. – se asomó de nueva cuenta por la ventanilla de la puerta principal , y se sorprendió mucho de ver a cierto rubio en la entrada

-"Toshiki?"

-Hola Toshiki, que te trae por acá?

-Ah.. hola Kazuki .. este.. como estas?-preguntó nervioso mientras se aclaraba un poco la garganta

-bien .. gracias a que se debe tu visita?-le preguntó con una sonrisa tratando de disipar un poco el nerviosismo de Uryu.

-ahh pues .. solo quería saludarte aprovechando que salí un momento , estamos de patrullaje, Juubei está en la fortaleza

-si, lo sé me contó que tenían patrullaje con Sakura, Emishi y contigo

-si.. este .. te gustan los pasteles?-soltó de la nada

-HMM PASTEL! CUAC! TALK MACHINE QUIERE PASTEL! CUAC!

-Eh?-Toshiki abrió muchos los ojos al oír aquella voz chillona y extraña

-jajaja no te preocupes es solo nuestra mascota.. es un loro .. pasa .. y si me gustan los pasteles –dijo nervioso solo le quedaba cruzar los dedos para que Talk Machine no comenzara a decir cosas bochornosas de nuevo .

-toma te traje este .. es muy bueno .. es de frutas .. –

-CUAC! TALK MACHNE QUIERE FRUTAS! FRUTAS! DAME! CUAC!

-wow!,… este .. gracias .. ¿quieres pasar?-ofreció al ver que Toshiki se mecía de un lado al otro

-no.. no te preocupes no quiero molestarte además solo pasaba rápidamente debo volver al patrullaje –dijo mientras veía de un lado al otro con cierta paranoia

-no quieres ver al loro?

-no.. no te preocupes .. de veras.. ya me voy.. este .. solo una cosa..

-eh?

-estuvo Ren por acá?

-hmm si hace un rato vino estuvo un rato y se fue –dijo un poco nervioso al recordar el incidente con Ren

-ya veo –Toshiki pareció ensimismado por un momento pero luego recordó que ya se iba

-bueno, me voy , nos vemos.

- está bien .. te agradezco por el pastel.. y.. por cierto .. cual es el motivo del pastel?

-no.. nada .. solo pensé que te gustaría un pastel de frutas.. ya sabes para acompañar el té ..

-jajaja .. en serio no tiene nada que ver con que sea 14?-preguntó divertido sin poder reprimir una risita divertida , sobre todo cuando observó que Toshiki se ponía muy colorado .

-14? .. no para nada.. jajaj es curioso que lo menciones ni siquiera había caído en la cuenta que era esa fecha .. jajaja que coincidencia –dijo aun más nervioso y ya en vano lo disimulaba era algo muy divertido de ver

-jaja esta bien .. las coincidencias existen , gracias Toshiki

-por nada .. nos vemos otro día que estés bien ..

-gracias .. adiós

-sí, adiós!

Kazuki cerró la puerta entre risas y observó el pastel , de verdad tenia buena pinta , sobre todo supo que era de los buenos cuando vio el logotipo de una famosa y prestigiosa pastelería muy conocida en Shinjuku .

-_vaya pareciera que todos se han puesto de acuerdo, en un maligno complot para engordarme o algo así –_se dijo divertido mientras observaba las frutas que tenía el pastel en la parte de arriba , melocotón , higos fresas , kiwi y uvas .. realmente tentador además de la cobertura de chocolate negro y los adornos en chocolate blanco. Demasiado , extremadamente tentador . Fue a la cocina por un plato y un tenedor .

-CUAC! TALK MACHNE QUIERE FRUTAS! FRUTAS! DAME! CUAC!

-si, ya sé , solo promete no decir más esas cosas tan bochornosas .. y te daré de mi pastel

Tuvo que convidarle de algo de fruta a Talk Machine quien estaba más que feliz y por fin guardaba un rato de silencio para tranquilidad de Kazuki .

Esa tarde regresó Juubei , elegantemente vestido con saco y pantalón de vestir camisa de punto y corbata (seguramente se había cambiado de camino al edificio, después de pasar por la radio claro XD ) , alegre de buen ánimo de excelente humor , con la sonrisa en los labios y con un paquete de galletitas en forma de corazón y un ramo de lirios blancos (los favoritos de Kazuki).

Cuando llegó al apartamento se encontró con una adorable y divertida escena .. Kazuki dormido en el sofá y a su alrededor la caja de chocolates ya bastante iniciada y un pastel a medio comer .

Suspiró resignado y divertido .. ya sabía el origen de aquellos obsequios y golosinas pero había aprendido a no hacer escenas de celos innecesarias.

-Ka.. Kazuki –se inclinó hasta estar a la altura del rostro durmiente del maestro de los hilos , sintió el aliento dulce de Kazuki rozarle la cara , era así de dulce todo el tiempo o era efecto de lo que había estado comiendo esa tarde? , sonrió divertido y sin más miramientos le plantó un suave ,pero suculento beso en los labios , Kazuki despertó de su "dulce" sueño y se encontró devolviendo el beso complacido y placenteramente .

-Juubei..

-te atrapé con las manos en el botín… déjame adivinar .. Ren.. y Uryu.. –dijo con cierto fastidio

-exacto.. y ahora tu vienes con mas golosinas.. haremos millonario al dentista después de esto .. por cierto .. escuché tu mensaje en la radio- dijo incorporándose por completo y cruzando los brazos frente al pecho .

-de veras? .. a que bien .. que te pareció?-preguntó tímido y con las mejillas arreboladas

-jajaja .. fue muy dulce .. gracias Juubei , es lo más lindo que me hayan dicho –dijo sonriente y muy feliz - pero lastimosamente no solo lo escuché yo.. así que me hiciese pasar un momento bochornoso –dijo con las mejillas muy rojas y una sonrisa divertida en los labios

-no me digas.. quien estaba?-preguntó mas nervioso y mas colorado que antes

-Ren .. .

-rayos .. lo siento , no sabía que no estarías solo ¿y qué te dijo? ..

-jajaja nada, que iba a decir , solo se apenó toda .. pero a pesar que si me apené mucho .. también sentí un oculto orgullo y contento de saberme tan querido .. gracias –dijo bajando el rostro muy azareado -y por cierto, -continuò recordando lo demás que iba a decirle- que no fue lo único que me puso en aprietos .. Talk Machine tiene un amplió vocabulario "Don Juanesco*" que no sé de donde habrá sacado

-eh? .. que dijo? Dijo vulgaridades? , obscenidades? , groserías?..

-jaja no nada de eso , estuvo tirándome unos piropos increíbles .. me azareó mucho frente a Ren –dijo apenado bajando la mirada al suelo

-jajaja .. no lo puedo creer!

-pues yo si lo creo , te lo ha escuchado todo a ti .. menos mal no dijo más cosas subidas de tono , ese pájaro parece grabadora .. hay que cuidar lo que se dice frente a ella .

Se rieron un largo rato de aquella aventura , pero después de todo había sido una serie de cosas muy raras : un loro que tiraba piropos y un mensaje muy "acaramelado" en la radio, ese tipo de cosas solo podían pasar en San Valentín

-En fin .. estas listo? , iremos a cenar .. hice una reservación en un restaurante italiano , así que espero no te hayas llenado de muchas golosinas

-jajaja .. no te preocupes por eso .. Siempre hay espacio para comida italiana , jajajaja gracias Juubei .. –Kazuki se quedó viendo a Juubei con la boca abierta , no se había fijado detenidamente en el atuendo tan galante que llevaba puesto , hasta después de un rato, le recorrió de pies a cabeza con la vista , estaba muy guapo , sintió la cara arderle y supo que se había ruborizado mucho .

-estas .. muy guapo –le dijo a media voz con el aire entre cortado

-gracias .. –se besaron nuevamente esta vez Kazuki se abrazó al cuello de Juubei y profundizó mas el beso .. se separaron por falta de aire .

-Sabes .. pese a que Ren estuvo acá cuando oí el mensaje en la radio sentí que me daba un vuelco el corazón que me latía mas rápido y que se me saldría por la boca , sentía que me derretía por dentro , fue tan dulce y tan romántico .. de verdad –

-Ka.. Kazuki ..

Sus labios volvieron a encontrase trémulamente , pasionalmente con ternura y entrega , Juubei acariciaba sus cabellos y enredaba sus dedos en la melena chocolate mientras Kazuki abraza a Juubei del cuello a manera que sus lenguas se encontraran y hacer el beso más profundo y sensual .

Ya iban de nuevo por otra "ronda " de besos cuando volvieron a llamar a la puerta , se pararon en seco .

-y ahora? Quien podría ser?-preguntó Kazuki algo molesto por la interrupción .

-si Uryu y la farmaceuta ya vinieron quien podrá ser.. mas admiradores?-le preguntó Juubei a Kazuki entre divertido y fingida molestia

-iré a ver rápido para que continuemos con lo que estábamos lo relajó Kazuki , lo logró pues Juubei sonrió ligeramente .

Kazuki vio por la ventanilla pero no había nadie , era raro por que vio una pequeña sombra a los pies de la puerta , por lo que abrió, y solo vio una rosa roja con una notita atada al tallo . .

"_SEGURO YA TODOS TE REGALARON CHOCOLATES Y GOLOSINAS BARATAS ASÌ QUE YA NO SEGUIRÈ CONTRIBUYENDO A QUE AUMENTES DE PESO O TE QUEDES SIN DIENTES POR TANTA AZUCAR..NADIE QUIERE VER A UN HILANDERO DESMUELADO Y GORDO , JAJAJA FELIZ DIA DE SAN VALENTIN , DEL AMOR Y LA AMISTAD.. DEL ODIO Y DEL RENOCOR O LO QUE SEA.. " _

Kazuki no supo si reír , llorar , sentirse ofendido, halagado , si enojarse o qué demonios .. no tenía idea de cómo reaccionar, ya sabía por "obvias" razones y "pistas" quien la enviaba , pero no dejo de preocuparle .. "el" no estaba en la lista de admiradores que ya conocía y eso lo desconcertaba

-Quién es?-preguntó Juubei acercándose a la puerta con curiosidad , Kazuki escondió la notita rápidamente.

-pues no lo sé .. eso es lo más raro solo dejaron esta rosa-dijo mostrandole la flor

-no tenia nota o algo?-preguntó curioso

-no, nada .Raro verdad? , tal vez ni siquiera es para mi , se habrán confundido de puerta? –dijo simulando el nerviosismo .

-qué raro.. es una rosa muy bonita ..

-si sería una lástima .. en fin la pondré en agua para que no se marchite .. y nos vamos te parece?

-claro..

Ya al rato estaba los dos solos en el restaurante, la tarde caía y comenzaban a aparecer las primeras estrellas de la noche , ambos estaban degustando de una exquisita pasta con queso fundido y salsa dulce , la especialidad del lugar, Kazuki se olvidó por completo del asunto del "nuevo admirador" la estaba pasando genial con Juubei la cena era tranquila y romántica acompañada de champaña y suave música de fondo habían varias parejas cenando , pues era el día de los enamorados .. Juubei le había dado su "tradicional" piedra y ahora platicaban amenamente tomados de la mano , pero desde la calle de enfrente , sin que nuestros tórtolos se enteraran , una persona los observaba con sendos binoculares de espionaje .

-"ahh hilandero veo que te pusiste los listones… se te ven tan bien.. . ojalá te haya gustado mi recuerdito .. cabeza de hilo "

_**Fin **_

**Jajaja bueno ese fue un final inesperado para este fic de San Valentín tan loco jajaja , espero les haya gustado y gracias por leer.. hasta la siguiente .. y este San Valetin no se excedan con los dulces jajajaja XD . **

**Bye!**

**Notas: **

*recuerden que Juubie le regala una piedra en el día de san Valentín , así como los pingüinos emperadores lo hacen con sus parejas como prueba de amor , está más claro en el fic "_el diario de Kazuki" . _

_* ver fic "after valentine" _

_* ver el fic "listones turquesas vs peinetas españolas" _

_* _Hace referencia a Don Juan Tenorio , personaje de la literatura del siglo de Oro Español ,del escritor y dramaturgo _Moliere_ , Don Juan era bien conocido por su galantería, ser mujeriego y conquistador .


End file.
